


Unconditionally

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: Time Travel; travel through time into the past or the future.There were stories, stories of individuals that possessed certain abilities but these abilities weren’t passed down through bloodlines, the abilities were god given gifts and some thought that these abilities were remarkable and others didn’t. Maybe it was because the ability held immortality and after sometime majority of these individuals didn’t seek out those who were made for them, they were sick of waiting or grew tired and ended everything before the other half was born. Soulmates were created with abilities but only one of the halves were to possess this ability, the ability of time travel, but they only find out when the other is born otherwise the wait can be tremendously long, but when this wait is over it doesn’t end there, the soulmate has to protect the better half of the puzzle, waiting until they are ready to admit that they were meant to be. But it’s not as simple as that, with great power comes great responsibilities and this responsibility is that if the other half is in danger the one that possesses the time travel will unexpectedly travel to them, helping them in the dire situation that has occurred.





	Unconditionally

Time Travel; travel through time into the past or the future.

There were stories, stories of individuals that possessed certain abilities but these abilities weren’t passed down through bloodlines, the abilities were god given gifts and some thought that these abilities were remarkable and others didn’t. Maybe it was because the ability held immortality and after sometime majority of these individuals didn’t seek out those who were made for them, they were sick of waiting or grew tired and ended everything before the other half was born. Soulmates were created with abilities but only one of the halves were to possess this ability, the ability of time travel, but they only find out when the other is born otherwise the wait can be tremendously long, but when this wait is over it doesn’t end there, the soulmate has to protect the better half of the puzzle, waiting until they are ready to admit that they were meant to be. But it’s not as simple as that, with great power comes great responsibilities and this responsibility is that if the other half is in danger the one that possesses the time travel will unexpectedly travel to them, helping them in the dire situation that has occurred.

Time travel had a silly way of creeping up on someone, and of course Magnus Bane didn’t think that this gift would be bestowed upon him, he was a Warlock after all, an being destined to live for eternity so why would this gift be given to him, especially after blood of a Greater demon ran through his veins, he wouldn’t say it was fair but there was small hints that were given to him throughout the year, appearing somewhere where he shouldn’t or simply appearing in a room that he wasn’t familiar with, it was the small things that he eventually got over and eventually they had stopped until September 12th 1995 a day that he didn’t realise would forever in his calendar and in his heart. The warlock was walking casually but with a bit of flare to his strides towards someone familiar and yet someone that he swore never to associate with again, but Magnus was lonely and she was offering her services even if she was using him for the power that he possessed, maybe one day he would eventually get over Camille but he didn’t think that today would be the day that he would able to, like it was said, the warlock was lonely and living a immortal life was a terrible burden to hold on to, but he knew better to end it, he wouldn’t think about that again. 

With careful steps towards the vampire the warlock started to smile and only for a second did Magnus feel like he was actually living, living in the world that was just full of sins and pleasures that he knew he couldn’t have them all but that was a small thought that quickly escaped his mind and eventually he felt the arm wrapping around his own, looking down at the red that covered her dress but it wasn’t because of blood this time, he remembered the last time he had to save her and it definitely wasn’t a pretty sight, but it was even if they weren’t together Camille was still beautiful and sometimes it made Magnus wonder if they were actually meant to be with another but their break up was pretty clear to him and to say that he was salty was something, but never the less, Magnus was accompanying the vampire to a masquerade ball and usually Magnus wouldn’t attend not because of all the pretty attire that he would be able gash at but he was attending the ball with someone who broke his heart, yet loneliness was something that he didn’t experience often and maybe it wasn’t the usual loneliness that he sometimes endured, maybe it was love. 

“If I wanted someone who would mope with attending the ball with me, I would’ve invited Ragnor. Magnus please cheer up.” 

Her voice lingered in the world as his trance was taken away from him and eventually his golden eyes looked towards her, watching as she stopped in front of him wearing her lavish smile that would linger throughout the night. But before he even got the chance to answer the scenery changed and the once white ballroom turned into what it looked like golden streets that were meet with the greenest of trees but that was only for a second, turning around and looking at the scene before him the warlock watched as more of the view came into place, where was he? Slowly his eyes searched the area again and he now started to notice he was getting transported or maybe summoned somewhere again this time the location was in a hall, a hall that he wasn’t aware that was forbidden for him, until he noticed someone with tattoos heading close but the warlock wasn’t as stupid as he was sometimes made out to be amongst the person that was coming close, eventually he realized where he was, Idris. 

Idris was beautiful and if the voice that warned him not to move wasn’t alarming him then maybe Magnus would have stayed to adventure because whoever had just pulled this ridiculous trick wasn’t on his good side now and pay would definitely be coming to them because Downworlders weren’t allowed in this Holy of places, so with the voice that was heeding him to stay and clarify why he was behind him, Magnus turned to face ahead moving is hands in a familiar motion and watching as the purple mist began to form in front of him but just as he went to step through the portal, the portal disappeared and it left confusion to riddle on his expression, moving his hands in similar pattern once more Magnus watched again as the portal yet again disappeared, had his magic ran out? Surely not, he was High Warlock and he hadn’t done a lot today so why wasn’t it working? 

Hearing the voice getting eerie close, Magnus didn’t see any other choice but to start to walk, walking anywhere that wasn’t the halls of wherever he was and eventually he found himself wondering the streets of this graceful city but he didn’t belong here and yet again, Magnus moved his hands in motion trying to conquer his magic yet nothing came, had the God of grace finally given in to the Downworld and striped him of his power? No, he wouldn’t be alive in that case so continued to move, moving towards a house that seemed it was pulling him to it, making him wonder what lied behind the door, moving slowly and watching as a silent brother walked out of the house, Magnus didn’t bother with formalities as he continued inside, watching as he started to see the family photos, their was pictures of a couple and he knew who’s house he had wondered into but something was telling him to adventure further up the stairs, go further into the home that was beckoning him to see what he needed too, but maybe it wasn’t the house that was calling for him, maybe it was the residents inside and carefully not trying to make a sound, the warlock continued forward, this time removing the mask that resembled a cat and placing it onto the drawers beside the staircase before he headed up them, hearing the whispers of the Lightwood’s that were here and they had every right to be here considering he was the one intruding, usually he wouldn’t bite off more than he could chew but something was pulling him up the stairs and into the room that he had found of importance, it was nursery, had a baby just been born? Where was this child? 

Coming to terms that no one was home, Magnus turned around but it was only for a second, the gentle cry of a baby made his presence known as he continued to walk towards the master bedroom, looking into the room with his golden eyes that were giving away his presence just as he saw him, the baby boy that was being held by his mother, Maryse Lightwood and beside her Robert was there looking down at the child with so much admiration that it made Magnus question why they were even in the Circle? But good things always had to stop and eventually his golden eyes drifted into Robert’s watching as his expression turned sour and before any more damage could be done, Magnus moved his hand in front of him ready to explain the situation and why he was here but then Maryse spoke.

“Robert its okay… we’re too tired to argue, Magnus Bane leave please.” 

With his expression dumbfounded Magnus looked over towards the female and then looked towards the baby that was curling ever so calmly in her arms, watching as the boy moved trying to get comfy but Magnus didn’t want to leave, not just yet anyway, he wanted to know more about the child, the infant that was captivating his senses. Who was he? What kind of hold did this baby have on him already, it was something new and it slightly scared him. With his old personality finally returning to him, Magnus nodded his head before standing straightly and smiling “Congratulations… another shadowhunter to bow down too.”

“You’re not welcome in our home, Magnus. Leave before I call the guard.” 

The voice was as rough as normal male shadowhunters, and his attention went back to Robert, which he was correct, Magnus wasn’t welcome in a house he had just stumbled across so why did he came here again out of all the other houses that he could have chosen, Magnus chosen this one. Why? Maybe it was the baby that he was pulled too, but that sounded unnatural and definitely not right but still his attention was meet with the baby’s again. Who was he? And like Maryse knew what Magnus had just been thinking about privately she answered his question. 

“His name is Alexander Lightwood, Magnus. Now if you wouldn’t mind leaving, we need rest.”

Watching as the baby stirred, Magnus nodded his head and turned around yet again moving his hands in a familiar motion before finally conjuring the magic that he so desperately needed to escape the peacefulness that was surrounded him, but this time the portal didn’t leave as he stepped through and returned to stand in front of Camille who was looking as though he had been gone for hours, but that couldn’t be right. Whatever just happened, Magnus knew one thing for sure, that Alexander was the reason that he was there. Why did that infant child hold so many questions?


End file.
